


“I always thought I was a bit weird, but you? You’re insane.”

by ScytheMeister7



Series: 30 Dialogue Prompts - April [3]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comedy, Knife Song Game, M/M, Mark is so done, Weird Jack, cinnamon challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister7/pseuds/ScytheMeister7
Summary: Prompt Three: Jack does some stuff and Mark is done





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt three! This one is silly and stupid but I hope you like it nonetheless

Mark was used to weird. Weird happened all around him all day, everyday. If anything, weird was his normal. But this? This was  _ crazy.  _

Jack sat at the table before the other man with a large, almost manic, grin on his face. He held a sharpened knife in one hand while the other was splayed out on the wooden surface, fingers stretched as far as possible from one another. 

“Oh come on, it can't be  _ that  _ bad.” Jack said. Mark was still alarmed. 

Without waiting for a response, Jack began to carefully stab the knife in between each finger, singing a song under his breath. As he gradually got faster, the song got louder. 

“–my fingers, the knife goes Chop! Chop! Chop!” Jack sang joyously.

Mark could only watch it horrified fascination, praying to any god that might or might not exist that his boyfriend didn't end up spewing blood across their kitchen table. 

The Irishman progressively got faster and Mark’s fascination turned into awe. Despite his fear still hanging heavy in his chest, he couldn’t help but be amazed by the speed at which Jack managed to go. 

“- if I hit my fingers, the blood will soon come out!” Jack continued to sing before the knife suddenly slipped along the surface of the table. Jack yelped, prompting Mark to push himself up from the table as fast as he could and run around to check on his boyfriend. 

Jack had dropped the knife onto the table, a thin line of red dripping slowly down the silver surface. He held his injured finger in his mouth, face twisted up in pain as he sucked on the cut. 

“Dammit, Jack! Are you okay? Let me see your hand.” Mark said, kneeling down while trying to pull Jack’s hand away from his face. The other man resisted, shaking his head while continuing to suck. 

“Come on, Jacki. Just lemme see it. I told you this was stupid.” Mark reprimanded. Jack glared at him the best he could, though it was moreso due to the stupid nickname rather than Mark’s scolding. 

Slowly, he pulled his wet finger out of his mouth, making a face as the sight of saliva mixed with blood. It wasn’t a pretty sight. 

Mark took his hand gingerly and inspected the wound, letting out a small sigh of relief when he realized the cut wasn’t too deep. He just had to clean and bandage it and it would be better in no time. 

“Sorry, Mark…” Jack said slowly, but Mark just turned to face him and smiled. 

“Don’t worry. It’s not too bad.” He said. At that, Jack grinned. 

“Wanna try the cinnamon challenge next?”

Mark sighed.  “I always thought I was a bit weird, but you? You’re insane.”


End file.
